Passionate Ring
by Pokelolo99
Summary: There is a time in Unova where about 1/3 Pokémon population suddenly transform similar to Human, and they are called Anthropomorphic. Bad timing when the Economy are already in on its last leg toward a Depression, and laws left and right are created to keep balance. Two hold the Unova fate, One is for separations and One is for Integrations. (Warning Extreme Violence, Gore, Lemons)


**Preview for a story I did submit before but never get around to update or notice but it was going no where what I expect. Now I do. Please note don't read this if you find this comfortable because it's not. This story is about what if, and the similarity to their world to our in a certain time and place. This is 1/3 of the story as well has gaps, means not in order and will be acceptable for changes.**

**Warning, the following story will contain scene, events, and language that are, let say inappropriate for some readers.**

** Thank you for reading and also review, follow or favorite. Any error please tell me. Note I don't own Pokémon, their rights, advertisement, merchandise and ect. Excuse my writing, second language in English and just pure fiction.**

**"Speech"**

**_"Thought"_**

**(POV)**

* * *

Passionate Ring

Preview: Chapter One: Just Another Day In Unova, A Wonder Place To Be.

(Third Person)

A young man around his mid twenty is leaning against his beaten down red truck for hours, and he watches car after car pass on the road heading onto the highway and he watches the sun, slowly set to a beautiful night outside skirts of Castelia City.

This man is named Mike Nolan, and his man filled with pride and self-full prophecy, however in crude justice.

Mike had risen through the ranks from ordinary henchman of Team Rocket to become the, and the replacement contrast of the great and the late Giovanni. All ranks of Team Rocket had accepted him as their new Boss and his initiatives on how best to control the risen of the recent abomination called, Anthropomorphic.

Anthropomorphic are Pokémon with distinguishing human characteristics, and unknown how they became to be, but a lot of Pokémon Professors theorize new evolution coming be to or recently discover. Their genetic testing is thoroughly researched and a detailed analysis. They are individual in Unova says otherwise, because Conspiracist believe of crossbreeding genetic for bioengineering weapons gone awry and want independence or worse revolution, for these theories are the most popular than new evolution.

There are many as hundreds theory but none can fully explain the three question all have in common, where are Anthro come from, why are they look so human yet retain Pokemon form and the last one, how can or what we do if they riot.

Deep down Mike knew for all of his heroic rhetoric and his hell-fire lectures he really not only convince people to hate mongrel, but for separation. Let them suffer on their own, let them die in separation even in death, his goals after he seeks more powers.

Their corpse will be eaten by mongrel they are, and then to be feast upon the flesh off the bones like the animal they are.

Mike drops the hood of his truck then he tried to restart engine and no such luck. As he left the driver door he heard a radio squeak and he pick up to answer his radio communication.

A woman voice barely radio in, "Com….Mike...pzzzzzz….where y…pzzzzzzz…o…to….far…off…..be careful….shipment is almost comp….need one…zzzzzz…..for…pzzz…over."

Mike recognizes that Lily Armanda, his second in command in Team Rocket and reply, "Lily adjusts your signal. My position is too off and won't make it back until later, over."

"Pzzz copy..over."

He remembers that day like it happen yesterday, heck no one forgets. When they first appeared a years ago, and a lot of people are astonished, but also feared. Feared that the Anthro will replace the human and will become the dominate species on Earth. Mike knew he couldn't let that happen. He bring back to life the disband Team Rocket and quickly grew into power.

Mike just didn't like how fuckin' pushy they were becoming. He knows every organization have always fails from stupid brat that took them down, but unlike them, for he had found a new way. He studied their flaws to ensure triumph and next uses propaganda technique like the Lord N and his Team Plasma portrayed the truth, not ideal. The truth is simple, there just Pokémon with feature to fool that they are human and want thing like, freedom, happiness, same right as humans, and to breed with human until they are no more.

Mike decided to demonstrate by reveal a tied up random Anthro Pokémon scared in the middle of Asperita City, so people started to either protest follow by calling the Police or look away, until Mike took out a master ball and then, capture it within a flash. They stood there stunned disbelief, too shocked to say or do anything but watch the horrible sight or his truth.

A new racial slang was born that day, Amham, Ain't Much Human As Mongrel.

That demonstration causes a reaction for more and further more people came to join his and Team Rocket causes grew more in power, and they start to hang that Anthro a couple months back for touching a human woman, he just couldn't help but fantasize about what it would look like to see an Amho away from humans and stay in their place. He had harbored these thoughts for a long time.

Of course, some couldn't share his dream. Mike has rivals for those who seek power, so he knows a way to get them forever once the Depression starts.

Mike finished fixing his truck engine consist of his last bottle of gin, and was about to leave until he see a someone coming, a male teenager roughly around nineteen wearing hipster like clothes and an girl Anthro Ampharos, they are laughing and holding hands together.

Mike chuckles a bit radio in Lily to order his. He got inside his truck and he came up to them along the road. The couple quickly let go hands; the teen took out a collar and attach to the girl with discomfort and annoyance to continue to walk more caution fashion.

"Hi, my name is Mike, Mike Nolan.", he introduce himself as he leaned out the window on the truck.

Mike flashes his spider widow signature smile that could ensnare anyone, "You want a ride instead of walking to the next town?"

They looked at Mike, seeing him as a kind man by his smiling face; still have doubt in their face. "Na it cool walking and our group is going catch up pretty soon, and uhhm..it like eight people.", said the nervous teen.

The Anthro Ampharos tail orb begins to glow and spark ready for anything.

Mike chuckle without scaring the teen and said, "If this group really existed, you know it's dangerous to walk in these parts and crazy people with their derange minds, feral Pokémon are out there too. You won't make and that without whole collar, it can…no will attract unwanted attention."

Mike continues to explain by how strange things happen in woods, and how everyone is desperate enough to rob passer by waiting like spider and then pounce to get what they and leave them either flattened up for rape or dead like road kill.

"Definitely, my name is Kyle Leonardo and um..", he cut off by Anthro Ampharo, then she looked at her trainer with concern.

"Look, don't be ashamed son; I understand that are you two going on. I approve of interspecies relationship, heck…v..my wife is an Anthro Kirlia. Don't tell anyone this", Mike said and laugh it off. He smack his mouth feeling around tasting his own human blood on his mouth when he bit saying the word, wife.

Kyle smiled, took off Anthro Ampharo's collar and kisses her, "This is my girlfriend named Ellie Eletic. She can't speak English yet."

"It's all good; my wife can't stand the collar either. Don't tell her it's a good idea, when having sex.", Mike laughs hard and snorted. The couple face turns red when they look at each other and laugh it off.

"About that lift.", Kyle said.

"Sure, why not.", Mike said, the Anthro Ampharo nodded and both got into the truck.

Ten minutes had passed and the car started to buckle and sounds like it could break down at any moment. "We just need to go a my friend car mechanic shop, and then we will drive you two straight next town.", Mike said with a warm, but utterly false, smile.

"OK.", Kyle said, and he resumed talking with Ellie.

Little than Kyle and Ellie know, Mike drove straight to his Team Rocket's hangout, an old abandoned functional warehouse, ready for war when the time comes.

He drove the truck secretly radio in and Kyle and his Anthro Ampharo are astonish to see something so big and so disturbing at night. The warehouse is 5,000 square feet and 4,450 tall. Mike's Team Rocket had practically modified the warehouse into a fortress, and the brought in lots of stolen equipment, illegal or non-register Unova military weapon, five year food stock supplies, and the members actually lived there.

Mike parked his car at the back of the building, where all the other gang member's cars were parked, out of the way and not visible from the main road. Mike's truck finally broke down as her park.

"Why don't you follow me inside?", Mike said as they got out of his car. "This will only take a minute."

"Ok, it's getting dark soon. We need to get there before it gets super cold", said Mike and his tone have this persuasion act. Ellie snuggle up to Kyle and he put his arms around her to keep them warm and followed Mike inside.

Mike held the door open and let the couple enter, and then he deliberately placed himself so he was blocking the door as he grabs his radio on his henchman. After only a few steps, Kyle and Ellie stopped dead in their track when they saw how the main room was decorated. On one of the walls hung a large red Team Rocket R flag, and right beside it an even bigger banner with the portrait of a several leaders. The master piece was hanging on the opposite wall from the flag, a huge portrait of Giovanni.

Both immediately understood what situation they were in. This was a renew Team Rocket gang, and they really hoped Mike's gang didn't know about their relationship, and if Kyle did that he would not say anything.

"Gio!Gio!Gio!", the gang raising their fist and loudly chanted as they see their Boss returning home.

"Listen up everyone.", Mike shouted and the whole gang turn to their leader and his, guest. "I got a little present for you all."

"Mike, what are you doing?", Kyle asked as he turned to face Mike.

"Shut the fuck up Amham lover!", Mike hissed punching his jaw and stumble down as Kyle mouth is spiting blood and then Mike faced the gang again.

"Ampharos Amp!", Ellie jump to protect Kyle shocking several henchman to death, she wield her tail striking them with her orb until she was submitted when one manage attach a metal collar on her neck.

He got up and said to Mike, "Hey Mike. Can I, please can I. Haven't had since last week." His voice shutter.

Mike pats his number two in command, Gerald Stein. Gerald is the Team Rocket's weapon specialist. Mike despite seeing his number two, yet who also one sick motherfucker that fucks Amham. He makes up for his determination and a soft spot since he is his step-brother who's been there from the beginning.

Mike snaps his fingers at his two henchman handling the submitted Ellie and said, "Number two and six bring me the remote."

Number two frown and said, "Boss she.." Mike quickly shot number two head with his handgun, his brains splatter all over the wall and his body drop into the floor.

Mike look at the number six next the dead number two, "Number six, the remote."

"Okay boss.", number six handing Mike the remote.

"Clean that up.", Mike order his henchman.

"Here you go you sick brother."

"Thanks.", Gerald says as he licks his lips.

Gerald pushes the button constrain the Anthro Ampharos to the ground and then begins to caressed her, and smiled as she trembled at his touch. His hands ran the length of her long yellow fur body, stopping to rip open her bandages bra tweak her pink nipples, then on down to her pussy where he slid a finger into her luscious slit.

"Get a room.", Mike jokes and smiles tossing him the keys. Gerald drags her body toward his own room.

"Boss, why do you let him with our cargo. That Amham is our last shipment for Team Plasma/Cell."

Mike shook his head and chuckles, and chuckles and chuckles uncontrollable laughter snorted like a pig.

"Number six...", Mike chuckles shot number six head and fell, Mike crotch down to whisper ever so soft in his bloody ears. "He is my brother."

Mike Nolan orders his henchman to force the traitors including Kyle to walked along a path until they came to a rusted-iron dry-bloody-stench pole with low levers spreading over-head. One of the levers was about eight feet above the ground. One had a fork in it through which a thick rope fed. The rope dangled downward right over a small stool.

"Gio! Gio! Gio! Gio!", they all chant and raising their fist and then clap hands in cheers.

Kyle stares the pole, imagining so many hang by the madman he so believe and now lost his precious lover and his life. Mike had rally his henchman who are off duty for the daily hanging and step forward the first one, the veteran who got shot down trying to spy over his warehouse on a jet fighter two days ago.

Then Mike kicks the veteran tool.

The stool tipped forward as veteran's feet slipped and stumbled. The veteran squealed as the stool went over as his eyes were wide with fear. He fell an inch or so and then the noose jerked tight around his throat, suspending him in the air like a delicate angel. The veteran's feet reached downward vainly searching for something to stand on. His head was tilted to one side by the noose about his neck trying to break free and fighting for his life. He tugged frantically at his tied wrists and this made his body wobble in crazy frenzy and sway as he hung like a clock pendulant.

The veteran feet stops, his body still swing back and forth, and silence. The veterans bowls releases craps spewing all over his pants, urine slither down his legs onto the hard concrete.

Kyle's hands are shaking violently while Mike attached the noose and he smiled and was quite amazed on the performance he did to purse Kyle and his Anhm. When all the nooses were attached, it was time to tie the traitor up too.

Mike kicks Kyle's stool, as he watches the stool slips off his feet off his reach, and off he goes.

Kyle felt the rope slowly contracting around his throat and then being slowly lifted up into the air and his breathing became very hard and almost impossible that fear took over. Kyle kicked around a bit with his legs like a tied up lobster and scream as one being boil alive in a hot boing pot, yet which of course did not help his much, but allowed his to stay alive a little longer in his mind.

Blood rushing to Kyle head, heighten hearing increase and much to his add horror, and then he realized where his lover was. He heard moaning coming from the next room! Gerald was fucking Ellie as Kyle hear her screaming, no no.

* * *

"This is URN, Unova Region News, Breaking News."

"Police have arrested a human woman after invading an Anthro home and shooting a fifteen year-old Piplup last night at Black City."

Click.

"A shooting spree occurred around 5:20 p.m. in the Driftveil City neighborhood where the victim lives with her parents, identify still remain mystery. The Driftviel City Police responded an unknown call, more possibly the shooter."

Click.

"An assailant has been identified Male Anthro Scizor who used to worked at Icirrus City Pokémon Market shot and killed three humans and one clerk. According to police report, he broke into the Pokémon Market fire random and then shot himself. His motives was suppose was a heated argument with his boss name will be withheld, asked for a raise, but denied and then fire for no reason."

Click.

"A six year old human boy is a critically wounded victim, whose name is being withheld by Nimbasa City Police, he was protect by his Female Anthro Goritha was struck in the chest by a single bullet while walking to Elemtary School today. Both are transported by ambulance and is reported in critical condition, Doctors says Anthro Goritha will not survive. Goritha's mother who is one month pregnant[zzz... The boy's family will issue a statement sometime tomorrow according to a family Doctor."

Click.

"A father is reporting his teenage son name Kyle Leonardo didn't come home today, it's possible he is kidnap while walking with his pet female Anthro Amphoras back home at Castelia City Apartment. Police had report for possible runaway since he has habit according to Kyle's mother."

Click.

"A suspect is being held without bail pending further investigation when an Female Anthro Braixen try to attempt to kidnap a small child from a young loving couple. She yells the words when they arrest her on the spot, "They took my son!" Formal charges are expected Monday morning."

Click.

The Female Anthro Kirlia stops flicking the remote and she vigously toss the remote at the cage, breaking into pieces.

"Having fun.", Mike said in his office reading his newspaper as his legs on the table.

Anthro Kirlia says nothing, but stare at Mike.

Mike suddenly got up and lean into her cage.

"Having fun. Say something, Amham. Oh wait you can't Mary."

Mary still says nothing, because her neck is chained on the wall and not gagged.

"I said,...heheh...SAY SOMETHING!", Mike screams the top of his lung and his spits hits Mary's face.

Mike earpiece rings its Armanda and he answers, "Mike, there as a proble..pzzzz."

Mary smiles.

* * *

**Preview...More to come on the official release.**


End file.
